For My Brother
by RabidShinji
Summary: He was very ill and she could only sit back and watch. She could only look on helplessly as she watched her little brother, Souta, suffer from meningitis. Based on a true story.


Hey there! I'm back with a one shot story. This story is not a happy one in the least. I dedicate this story to my brother who I lost to meningitis a couple months ago, so this is based on a true story. I'm basically letting you guys get a little glimpse inside my real life and this is a real situation and the words and scenarios are real. I was also inspired by Jhene Aiko to write this story so some of her lyrics are in here as well.

I own nothing but this real scenario. None of the characters. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi

**Summary:** He was very ill and she could do nothing but sit back and watch. Her little brother, Souta, was suffering and dying from meningitis.

Dedicated to my little brother Malcolm 1993-2013.

**For My Brother**

He was terminally ill and there was nothing she could do about it, none of them could do anything but sit back and hope things would get better but that hope was fading and it seemed so far away. Her solemn face just stared at him.

Life has a funny way of working, people just die every day, some explainable, some unexplainable, and that happens 24/7. People dying isn't what hurts, what hurts the most is accepting that they're dead and not coming back. Praying become a tedious job but it's the only thread of hope you have left. You try to keep your faith as strong as it was in the beginning of when all this chaos started but what God would let this happen to your loved one? Why would he bestow this tragedy upon you and flip your whole world upside down? Kagome couldn't quite figure it out but she already turned her back on her so called "God". She just kept staring at her little brother, Souta, with nothing but a sad expression on her face wondering how and why her darling little brother caught meningitis.

No one saw it coming; a week ago he had a fever, some coughing, and the chills and they thought he was coming down with the flu so they kept him at home giving him home remedies. Then four days ago he started to have a bad coughing fit and claimed he had a splitting headache and his fever never broke, so they rushed him to the hospital. The nurses and doctors took him in and did their necessary procedures and ran a couple of cat scans. The Higurashi family sat patiently waiting in the waiting room. After what seemed like countless hours the doctor came to them and told them Souta had bacterial meningitis.

Kagome just stared at the doctor, eyes wide and mouth dry, trying to find the right words to speak. Mrs. Higurashi spoke up, "What do you mean bacterial meningitis?"

Dr. Amuro, was his name, began to explain, "Bacterial Meningitis is a disease that attacks at the brain and could be spread through saliva and if it's not treated early the brain begins to swell and it could be possibly kill the person," Mrs. Higurashi gasped and Dr. Amuro continued, "You usually are supposed to get the shot before you go off to college but since Souta is still in high school he never received the vaccination."

"Well can we see him?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Not yet and I don't think you will be ready to see him." Dr. Amuro said.

"Why not?" You could hear the panic and strain in her voice.

Dr. Amuro held up the cat scan, "Souta's brain has already started showing some signs of swelling and there is very little brain activity and when the brain starts swelling…we put him to sleep and…on life support."

Mrs. Higurashi look to the ground and began to murmur, "No that's not possible, not my little baby."

Dr. Amuro continued, "In order for you to see him first, you need to give it a few hours and you and your daughter need to go and take a vaccine since you were at home and were open to the disease."

Both Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi nodded and did as instructed, but as soon as they enter Souta's hospital room Mrs. Higurashi broke down into a fit of tears and Kagome was at a loss for words. Souta was just hooked up to a bunch of wires and a machine was breathing for him. He already looked lifeless. Slowly the both made their way to his bedside, "Oh my sweet little boy," Mrs. Higurashi said, voice very wary. She reached her hand out to caress his cheek and her hands were visibly shaking. She choked back sobs as she brushed his hair out of his face.

Kagome just studied the whole situation trying to process it all. One minute they thought it was just the flu and then the next minute they were in the hospital and the doctor was telling them he had a disease that could kill him and just sitting here watching his chest rise due to a machine doing it for him and not his own will was just too much to take in.

Dr. Amuro knocked, "May I enter?"

Neither Kagome or her mother looked at the doctor but nodded. He approached the foot of the bed, "We will give him some medicine and a couple of cat scans to see if he is responding to the treatment."

For the first time that day Kagome spoke up, "What are his chances?"

Dr. Amuro frowned but gave an honest answer, "He has a fifty percent chance."

Kagome nodded and Mrs. Higurashi's frown deepened. They sat in silence and the only thing that was making noise was the beeping coming from the life support machine. No one said anything as Dr. Amuro made his leave but before he left he spoke up again, "You know talking to someone that is in a coma or deep sleep could possibly help them. So talk to him, get him to hear your voice and maybe he'll reconnect with the real world," and then he left the room.

And that' exactly what they did for the next couple days, they talked to him, well Mrs. Higurashi did all the talking and Kagome more or so stayed silent. Their mom talked about her days with him and shared memories with him. Kagome just gently stroked his hand and bit her cheeks. Ever since this whole ordeal went down she never really showed much emotion. The doctors gave him treatment and a cat scan and they were waiting on the results of the cat scan now.

Dr. Amuro walked in with the results and Mrs. Higurashi gave him her full attention, "How is he looking?"

Dr. Amuro looked at her with sad eyes, "Honestly he's not getting any better. The swelling has not reduced and he is still not breathing on his own. I believe…you should start making accommodations."

Mrs. Higurashi's face hardened, "Not yet, We're going to give it a week, I'm not giving up hope yet."

There was that word again. Hope. The word itself sounded foreign.

Dr. Amuro nodded and proceeded to leave the room again. Mrs. Higurashi was flustered but most of all her soul had been broken more than ever, "I'm going to take a walk, you stay here and talk to Souta," then she left.

Kagome just looked at Souta and done something she hadn't done since they first arrived at the hospital, she talked to Souta, "You hear that Souta, we're going to have to start making accommodations for you." She stared at his face and gave a faint but sincere smile, "I wish I could trade places with you. I would give anything to be in your spot, to go through your pain rather than mine, you are only fifteen. I would die without you kid," she continued to brush her thumb against his knuckles and she leaned in so that she could whisper in his ears, "I know you're stronger than this silly disease and you can pull through this, sometimes you got to walk through the darkness to get to the light, no matter how hard it gets you still have to fight. If the angels call your name tell them you're staying right here on earth, at home. I'll never give up on you so please don't give up on us." She stopped speaking and wiped the one single tear from her eye, when did she start crying?

A knock sounded at the door and Kagome turned around coming face to face with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha; they all bought flowers and cards with them. Sango was the first to speak, "How's it going?"

Kagome shrugged, "Could be better."

Miroku was next, "I know, how is Souta doing?"

Kagome looked back at Souta, "He's holding on."

The three of them sat inside the small hospital room, "The real question is how are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he stared into her eyes.

Kagome looked away and back at Souta, "I've been impassive, showing no emotion, because honestly that's what is stopping me from crying 24/7." Kagome shrugged.

Inuyasha pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair, "It's okay to let it out Kagome."

"Yeah sometimes holding it in isn't the best thing." Miroku told her.

"Easier said than done guys. Kagome you know we'll always be here for you if you need us." Sango said.

"Thanks. In all honestly I feel like if I cry then I'm accepting the fact that my little brother isn't coming back. I'm not ready for that. The doctor said it's a fifty percent chance he'll survive but it's looking like it's decreasing every day. He was more than my brother, regardless of the seven year time gap, he is my best friend. I came to him for everything and he came to me. Just to lose it all would be devastating." Kagome sighed.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you are going through." Miroku said.

"And you don't want to, I'm going crazy inside," Kagome confessed.

"Did they say how he caught it?" Inuyasha asked.

"The doctor said it is most likely from saliva, you know sharing a drink, food, kissing, etc…," Kagome said, "And somehow he was just unlucky, the only person that knows is Souta himself and right now he can't tell us."

The room fell silent and everyone had a slight look of grief showing on their faces. After a long silence Kagome spoke up again, "The doctor said talking to him will possibly help. So you guys can talk to him if you want," Kagome leaned over from Inuyasha's lap "Souta; Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha came to visit you, try to listen to them."

All three of their hearts fell into the pits their stomachs. It just hurt them so much to see their best friend suffering. Sango spoke first, "Hey Souta it's Sango. Kohaku has been worried about you, he was wondering when you'll be coming back to soccer practice, hopefully I'll be able to tell him soon. I have my boomerang all nice and polished whenever you want to come over and give it a try again."

Miroku spoke next, "Hey Souta it's Miroku, I still have a couple of priest spells I haven't taught you and we need to go on our spiritual hike soon. You've got us all worried but I know you'll pull through."

Inuyasha was last, "Hey runt, I'm pretty sure you hear my voice enough to know who this is. You better wake up soon because I'm not done rough housing with you nor kicking your ass in Tekken. I also have to teach you how to be as cool as me and it's going to take you some years but we could save some time if you wake up soon. We all miss you on this side."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks. Hopefully it works."

"We hope so too." Miroku said.

"Well we should get going." Sango said.

"Okay, thanks for stopping by, it meant a lot." Kagome said giving each of them a hug.

"Anything for you," Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome returned with a faint smile, "If you guys need me I'll be here, I'm not going anywhere."

And that's exactly what she did, she stayed by her brother's side the next couple of days and nights. Her mother had returned that morning. Her nose and cheeks were red so you could tell she had been crying, they sat in silence for a while, the only thing making noise was the breathing machine, beeping away giving Souta oxygen. Each beep was slowly taking away their hope and throwing them back into reality. Her mother looked at her, "Kagome…"

Kagome looked up at her mother but a single word never left her lips.

Mrs. Higurashi continued, "I think it's time we pull the plug. I thought long and hard about it last night and I…"

Kagome cut her off, "You didn't consult this decision with me. What about 'hope'?" she spat out the word hope as if it were poison.

"He's not getting any better and let's face it. We're just being selfish keeping him here!"

"No we're not! I'm not giving up! It hasn't even been a week yet! I thought you wouldn't give up on Souta? What kind of mother are you?!" Kagome shrieked.

"A mother who cares!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled right back.

Kagome's face changed from angry to emotionless quickly and slowly she spoke, "You don't care one bit," then she tuned on her heels and left the hospital room.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed heavily and leaned back in the chair and rubbed her fingers across her forehead. Dr. Amuro walked in, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," was all Mrs. Higurashi could bite out.

Kagome had exited through the main doors of the hospital and she began to run. She just ran at full speed, the calm fall air smacking her in the face, her cheeks were stained red as she struggled to breathe; her lungs were on fire but she didn't let up until she reached her destination, home. She climbed the shrine steps and bust open the doors to the house. She walked up the stairs and then stopped in front of Souta' s room. Everything was the way they had left it. Kagome let out a sigh as she sat down on his bed. She looked around his room and took in a huge breath of his air, she was trying to take in everything she could before it ended, she looked around his room again and her eyes fell on a picture of the two of them. Souta was wearing his soccer uniform and Kagome had on a white tank top and blue jeans. They both were smiling and holding up a big trophy that his team had earned. They won first place in their division tournament. Souta had told her that it was one of the proudest moments in his life and he was glad she was there to share it with him.

Kagome smiled and cradled the picture in her arms and laid down. All that running tired her out and she just wanted to rest her eyes a bit. She hadn't slept much since they went to the hospital but she felt like laying in his bed was bringing them closer together. Closing her eyes she welcomed the darkness that surrounded her.

"_Kagome! Kagome!" a voice whispered loudly._

_Kagome shut her eyes tight and knitted her eyebrows together._

"_Kagome! Kagome!"_

_Where was that voice coming from?_

"_Oh Jesus Kagome!" the voice boomed so loud that she jumped. Blinking a couple times she came face to face with chocolate brown eyes and she yelped, jumping five feet in the air. The person who owned the eyes was laughing hysterically._

"_Souta! You jerk!" Kagome yelled._

"_Sorry it was hilarious." Souta laughed._

"_Whatever. I'm glad to see you're okay. I've been having this bad dream lately; you were really sick with meningitis." Kagome said as she dusted off a speck on her shirt._

"_You weren't dreaming Kagome." Souta said._

_Kagome's eyes shot open again, "What do you mean?"_

"_Kagome look at where we are right now," Souta pointed out._

_Kagome took in her surroundings; she realized she was in the sky floating above the clouds, "So I guess this is a dream then?" She asked fully disappointed._

"_Not much of a dream more or so a message," Souta explained as he rocked back and forth on his feet._

"_And what is your message?"_

"_Let me go."_

_Kagome was taken back of course. It was a real struggle, "But Souta I…"_

"_No buts, Let me go. I talked to mom last night and she accepted it, now it's your turn." Souta said; his eyes full of warmth._

"_I don' think I can do that just yet." Kagome replied looking down. _

_Souta floated over to her and lifted her chin so she could look at him, "It's okay, I'm okay 'Gome. The angels called my name and I went home. I'm way too gone, you're only talking to a vessel down there. Don't get me wrong I hear you talking to me but I hear you in heaven, not on earth. I'm safe Kagome even dad and Jii-chan are up there with me. My heaven is amazing!" Souta exclaimed throwing his arms up and wide._

_Kagome smiled and slowly one buy one tears leaked out of her eyes, "Sounds like an amazing place. I wish I could be there."_

"_Not yet. It's not your time," Souta smiled, "Kagome go back and apologize to mom. I know this is unbearable pain but you are the only family she has left and you both need to stay close knit."_

_Kagome nodded and smiled back, "You know you're too smart for your own good."_

_Souta's smile brightened. Kagome smiled but her smile faltered a little but not the warmth in her eyes, "I'm going to miss you physically."_

_Souta smirked sadly, "I'm going to miss you physically too. I won't be able to run in your room all the time or hear your puns."_

"_And I won't be able to play fight with you anymore," Kagome smiled sadly, "I'll love you till my last breath and then some."_

_Souta smiled widely, "I'll love you forever too. Remember if you ever need me just call on my name and I'll always be there."_

"_Anything to ease the pain."_

"_Mmhmm now go! I don't want to keep you here any longer. You might not wake up, " Souta playfully demanded waving his hands shooing her off._

_Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek and Souta gladly accepted it, "See ya later kid."_

"_See ya later 'Gome." Souta waved._

_Kagome waved back as she began to float away until Souta was nothing but a speck._

Kagome shot up and inhaled deeply. She looked around Souta's room and smiled, "Looks like I've got some business to take care of kid." She then started her journey back to the hospital.

Upon her arrival, Dr. Amuro was talking with her mother, Kagome knocked on the door and both figures turned around to her, "Oh Kagome! Are you okay? You stormed out of here so fast." Her mother asked frantically.

"Yes I'm fine. I've come to apologize," Kagome said as she made her way over to her mom, "I said some hurtful things and didn't mean them. I rested my eyes for a bit but in that bit I talked to Souta," Kagome confessed.

Her mom put a hand to her chest in disbelief, "You too?"

"Yes and he gave me insight on a bit of things, we're all that is left to the Higurashi name, at least until I have children but in the end it's only you and me and we need to be there for each other."

Mrs. Higurashi gave a tearful smile and hugged her daughter tightly, "I forgive you."

"Mom…"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I'm ready to let him go," Kagome said.

Mrs. Higurashi pulled back, hands still on Kagome's shoulders, she stared her deep in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Positive but can we do it together?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, it would only be right." Mrs. Higurashi replied. Kagome nodded.

"Dr. Amuro we're ready." Mrs. Higurashi announced.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Amuro asked.

"Positive but we want to do it together," Mrs. Higurashi said.

Dr. Amuro gave them both a sad look but guided them to the plug, "This is it Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"All or nothing. No holding back," Kagome said. They both knelt on the floor and stared at each other, "On three…"

"One."

"Two."

"Three." They both pulled the plug and a long beeping sound followed. He finally flat lined.

"Time of death October 1st, 2012, 3:00 pm."

And just like that the dam broke and the tears flowed freely out of Kagome's eyes but they weren't tears of sadness or joy, they were just tears of acceptance.

….

The End.


End file.
